The Movie
'''The Movie is the 3rd episode of Robot and SpongeBob. In it, SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster watch a scary movie and start seeing things. ''' Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *Patrick Star *Gart DeFault *Perry *J.D. *Spitfire *Ogo *Johnny Mechanical Transcript The scene starts the Making Bacon. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster are sitting at a table eating bacon. J.D. and Spitfire come. J.D: Hi, guys! Monster: Hi, J.D. J.D.: Did you watch Robot Invasion yet? Robot: What’s that? J.D.: What?! You haven’t watched it yet?! Patrick: Your boobs are so big and juicy. J.D.: Ooooookay, now, you haven’t watched Robot Invasion yet?! Robot: No, we were too busy. Gart comes. Gart: Robot, you and your idiot friends haven’t watched Robot Invasion yet?! Figures. You have always been a weenie. Robot: Weenie?! Get over here and say that! Gart comes closer. Gart: Weenie. Come on, J.D. Let’s go talk about Robot Invasion together. J.D.: Okay. Come on, Spitfire! J.D and Gart leave. Robot: Gart, that son of a bitch. SpongeBob: Did you just call your own mom a son of a bitch? Robot: Yes, believe me, once you meet my family, you will agree. Spitfire: Not to interrupt you trash talking your family, but you have got to watch that movie. SpongeBob: What’s it about? Spitfire: Only the scariest movie ever! It is so scary that some people die watching it. Monster: Sounds… scary. Spitfire: Well, it is. J.D and Gart are waiting outside. J.D: Spitfire, Come on! Spitfire: Gotta go. Bye. Spitfire leaves. Robot: Okay we’ve got to watch that movie. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster sitting on a couch in their house. Robot: It’s about to start! Everyone ready? SpongeBob and Patrick: Yes! Monster: No. Ogo comes from the window. Ogo: Hi, guys! Are you watching a movie? Can I watch?! Patrick: Who’s that? Robot: Our annoying neighbor, Ogo. Ogo: Oh, you two are sexy! What’s your name? SpongeBob: I’m SpongeBob and this is Patrick. Ogo: Well since you two are sexy, I’ll rape you in your sleep when I come to rape Robot and Monster. Robot: What? Ogo: Nothing. Robot: Well sorry Ogo, but you can’t stay. Ogo: But… Robot kicks Ogo out. Robot: Have a nice evening! SpongeBob: Guys, the movie started! The screen shows a bunch of robots attacking organics. Everyone is scared except robot. A knife is heard from the TV and every one screams. Monster: Oh no! The robot is going to kill all those mechanicals. A scream is heard then the movie ends. Monster: That was the scariest movie ever! SpongeBob: Yeah. Robot: Come on, guys. At least we made it through the whole movie. SpongeBob: Easy for you to say. You’re a robot. Robot: Good point. We should get some sleep. Patrick: But are you just saying that so you can kill us in our sleep like in the movie? Robot: No. Patrick: Okay. The next scene shows Robot sleeping peacefully and SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster staying up panicked in the corner of the room. Monster: Can’t sleep. Robot will kill me when I sleep. SpongeBob: It’s okay. We’ve got to just stay up, watch him and don’t panic. Hours pass and SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster are shown asleep. An alarm goes and SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster wake up. SpongeBob: We’re alive! Patrick: We are? SpongeBob: Yes! I guess Robot won’t kill us in our sleep after all! Robot is shown walking by. His eyes are completely black. Monster: Good morning, Robot. Robot keeps walking. Monster: That’s weird. Robot always says hi back to me. SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster follow Robot. Robot leaves the house. SpongeBob: He didn’t eat breakfast. That’s strange. Let’s follow him! SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster follow Robot until they enter a strange warehouse. Millions of robots are there plugging wires to themselves. Monster: Gart! Spitfire! Ogo! Perry! Answer me! SpongeBob: It’s just like the movie! They are all here to power up to destroy the world! Monster: I can’t believe it! All these years being friends with Robot and he turned his back on me? Patrick: Not to interrupt your moment of grief but the robots are surrounding us. All the robots are surrounding SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster. Monster: Robot, I have never seen you like this. What caused this? Strange Voice: It was me. A strange purple organic came. SpongeBob: Who are you? Strange Organic: I am Johnny Mechanical. I created the world’s first mechanical and now I’m using all the mechanicals in the world to destroy the world. Monster: So you mean like the movie? Johnny: Yes. Monster: I think we should RUN! SpongeBob: Good call. Johnny: Seize them! SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster try to run but the robots grab them. Monster: Robot, I know you’re in there somewhere. Please help us. Robot looks at SpongeBob, Patrick and Monster and remembers them. Robot: Guys, I can’t move my body now, but I will tell you to… Robot’s voice starts distorting. Robot: …Suck my dick! Monster: So, first you turn on me then you mock me? Robot: Monster, he said it! Monster: Sure! Robot: I’m serious, please just turn that lever over there! Monster: Why should I? Robot: To stop the invasion! Monster: Okay. Monster turns the lever. All the robots go back to normal. Monster: Robot! Robot: Monster! Monster: Oh, Robot, I knew this whole time that you were good. Let’s go. SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster leave the warehouse. As they are leaving, Johnny is shown lying on the ground with his eyes closed. His eyes open. Reception This episode recieved a 8/10 and a B average. Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Robot and SpongeBob Category:2015